Brotherly Moments
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: We see the brothers in the show, but what about when they are just being brothers at home? Taking suggestions! No T-cest! Don't like, don't read! Rating may very as well as the genres!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, what is up?! The winner of my poll was brotherly moments so I am going to start that right about...whenever I see a suggestion I can do.

So I have some rules and it would be amazing if y'all could follow. They're not bad don't worry! :)

 **Rules:**

May NOT contain T-cest or sibiling sex!

I can do suicide and self harm fics of the turtles if you like.

Leave your pen name so I can give you credit for your suggestion!

I will do some pairings like Leorai, Apritello, and Capril if you so choose. But if you want me to do them I will not write sex scenes because I am only thirteen and that would just be awkward for me to write. :(

I will do some where they have specific ages if you wish.

Human ones are allowed, just give me their ages please, or I will make them up.

Pretty much any type of fics are allowed that don't contain T-cest or sex. I can do kissing scenes but that's it. As long as it's not brothers doing it.

I will do ones of them going to war as humans and coming home. Y'know like the army vet coming home.

It's probably best if you have me do 2012 turtles, but I could try to do 2003 if you want. It would probably make no sense though. :/

I think that that is pretty much it. Please review telling me your suggestion and I will get to it ASAP! Remember NO T-CEST! :)


	2. Mikey's Teddy Bear

**This was requested by Chloe the Critical Cat! :) Thanks for the great suggestion!**

Seven year old Michelangelo sat on his bed staring at the floor. His feet still had yet to be able to touch the floor with him sitting from such a high place. He was in trouble for something he hadn't even done. But, being the person he was, he took the heat for Raph.

His hotheaded brother got into enough trouble on his own and often cried to himself asking why he couldn't be a better son. Mikey knew Raph did so. He had heard him before. Raph hadn't seen a puzzle on the floor that Master Splinter had been working on for a long time and he stepped on it.

In fear Raph had tried to hide it under the couch, but he had failed terribly. His father could see part of the puzzle peeking out from under the couch and anger had filled his normally calm eyes.

"Who did this?" Splinter asked, horrifyingly calmly. Raph glanced around at his other brothers who had shrugged except for Mikey. Mikey hadn't given any indication of not comitting such an action or have. He was debating whether to take the heat for Raph or not, but he remembered the painful nights of listening to Raph cry about why he wasn't good enough.

He had been sniffling on his bed.

"Why doesn't daddy love me?" A young Raphael had sniffed. It broke Mikey's heart in two as he listened in on his older brother. "Why can't I control my anger? Why don't my brothers love me?"

Mikey shoved any and all thoughts reguarding himself to the side and raised his hand. Raph had given him a shocked and guilty look. How could he allow his baby brother to take the heat for a crime he had comitted? It was proposterous to even think about letting be done.

"I did it, Sensei." Mikey hadn't bothered calling his father by the name, knowing he'd be in trouble. Splinter relaxed a little seeing at how it was from his youngest.

"Why my son?" Splinter asked calmly.

Mikey took in a deep breath and told Raph's story, but replaced the Raph's with I's and me's. Splinter sighed. It was obviously an accident. No reason to get too worked up over. He had sent Mikey to his room as punishment. Mikey hadn't cried. It was for a good cause.

"Daddy loves you, Raphie." Mikey breathed from his sitting position on his bed. "Daddy loves you." Mikey felt something hit him in the side of the head. But it wasn't hard. In fact, it was quite soft. The object landed on the floor with a soft _THUD_.

Mikey directed his eyes towards the object that lied on the floor. He smiled at it. He had wanted one for a while to ward off any and all nightmares that plagued his young mind. He picked up the small teddy bear in his small arms.

The teddy bear had a white tummy and mouth. His eyes were black with a slight glint of white. The inside of his ears were tan and the rest of him was brown. The teddy must have been torn because he had duct tape wrapped around his small body.

It was beautiful.

It was everything Mikey had ever wanted.

He caught a glimpse of what had thrown the small bear and smiled to himself. "Thank you, Raphie."

 **I know that this was extremely short and probably terrible, but I tried my best! Yay for effort! Thank you again Chloe the Critical Cat for the suggestion. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know what you thought. Your opinion matters. :)**


	3. It's Like a Drug

**This was suggested by Writer082499. WARNING: CONTAINS MENTION OF SELF HARM, ACTS OF SELF HARM, AND TALK OF SUICIDE MAY BE TRIGGERING!**

I had just finished playing an intense game of Grand Theft Auto 5 with Raph. Needless to say I won.

"You cheated, Mikey! You stole my tank!" Raph yelled at me. He's such a sore loser.

"Aw, looks like Raphie here is a sore loser. Can't take a turtle beating you? Hm?" Mikey taunted. Raph litteraly had smoke coming from his ears. Mikey put on a fearful smile and ran as soon as Raph had looked the way he had.

He wasn't going to his own room. No, that would be too easy. He wasn't going to go to Leo or Raph's rooms. He was already in trouble enough. All that left was Donnie's room, and to be fair, Donnie was hardly ever in there. Why not?

He litteraly jumped into Don's room and hid underneath his bed. It was so dark under Donnie's bed that he wanted to whimper. It was just so darn scary. But then Mikey's arm brushed up against something. It was odd and didn't hurt him, but he still jerked back.

But then curiousity had gotten the better of me and I started searching for the object again, thinking that it had just been another invention of Donnie's. I crawled out from underneath the dark bed and blinked a little due to the intense light. I made sure Donnie's door was closed before returning to the bed on my knees ready to search for the item.

I ran my hands throughout under his bed until I finally hit what I had earlier. I pulled it out from under his bed and placed it on his bed.

It was a shoe box.

But turtles don't wear shoes. Do they? I looked at my feet. No, they don't. I went through an entire debate on whether to open it or not, considering invading Donnie's privacy. But deciding I was already in his room why the shell not?

I opened the box and stared in horror. It was a razor. Y'know, the ones that chicks shaved their legs with.  
Why would Donnie ahve one of those? Turtles don't need to shave. Do they? I looked at my legs searching for hair. No, they don't. So why would he have one?

Then I saw it. A kind of rust stained the blade. Except it wasn't rust. It was blood. And I could see some of his olive green skin embeded in it. He had obviously not wanted us to see this, but that was kind of too late now.

Was Donnie cutting himself? Why would he do something so idiotic? He's my best friend. I'm supposed to help him through everything.

So why wouldn't he tell me about this?

Deciding I had had enough I threw the razor back into the box and closed it. I took the box in my hands and walked to Donnie's lab.

I wasn't going to let him get away with this. No way in shell.

I walked up to his lab door, not caring if Raph saw me. If it concerned any of his little brothers he'd drop the grudge he had been holding immediately. I didn't even bother to knock.

Thank God I hadn't.

I dropped the box.

Donnie was in here cutting his wrist with another razor. I sprinted up to him and grabbed the monstrosity and threw it across the room before wrapping my arms around my best friend.

"Why, D?" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It t-takes away the p-pain." Donnie stuttered as tears cascaded down his face. I looked Donnie in the eyes.

"If it takes away the pain then why am I crying?!" I yelled. "Whoever told you that it takes away the pain was lying! It's only a dangerous drug that makes you want to come back for more. You're too valuable, Donatello. I love you too much to let you keep doing this."

Donnie broke down. "B-But I'm u-useless to the t-team. I'm j-just the computer g-guy. I'm the w-weakest here. You saw it yourself. I c-cut myself. I can't be any w-weaker than that." Donnie sobbed.

"That's not weakness, bro. It's quite the opposite. You tried to fight your own war alone. And you've made it this far. That's some pretty tough strength right there. You are not just the computer guy, and don't ever call yourself useless again! Donnie, we need you so much." I told my broken brother.

"What for?! I'm pointless! I can get you to listen to me when I talk science, but the others?!" Donnie rubbed a hand over his face. "Forget it. It's useless." He starts to walk off, but I jump on his back.

"No, D! Just let me help! That's all I want to do. You're my best friend." I said as I burried my face in the crook of his neck. Donnie falls to his knees and I tumble with him. I grab a nearby towel and cover his wrist with it. "Let me in, D."

Donnie sniffed. "I just fell so u-useless."

"And you're not. You're my big brother and my best friend and I love you." Donnie pulled me in close for a hug.

"Thanks, Mikey." For the next month I made sure Donnie stayed out of his lab alone. Now often nights I stay up with him in his lab until he goes to bed. He doesn't seem to mind. I threw away his razors and made sure to dump them off into a sewer drain.

But that night I had a nightmare that Donnie had gotten the chance to kill himself and I jerked awake. I ran to his room. Yep, there he was in bed. Asleep.

I sighed. He was fine.

"Mikey?" Donnie asked gently.

Whoops. Didn't meant to wake him up. Hehe. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Nightmare?" How did he know. "You only come to me this late and to me only if you have a nightmare."  
Oh he is good.

I came over and lied down next to him knowing that his last sentence had been an invitation to come in.

"What happened?" Donnie asked me. I burried my head into his chest.

"You killed yourself." Donnie tensed. He slowly relaxed.

"Well, things are different now. Because of you." He told me as he held my hand. So here we fell asleep,  
my head burried in Donnie's chest and our hands connected, never wanting to let go.

 **Just to be clear at the end of that was not T-cest! Just brother fluff! Floof! And yes during the Grand Theft Auto Five game I took a reference from Markiplier after Wade took Mark's tank. Please leave a request and your story might just get to be up here as well as getting a shout out! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	4. I'd Rather Lose My Leg Than Lose You

**This was requested from Wolfy5678.**

Leo stared at his baby brother in horror, who was currently cradled in his arms. Blood continued to poor from the wound that was on his brother's leg. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Big brother is supposed to take the hit for the little brother. Not the other way around. Yet here they were.

Leo took off his mask and tied it around Mikey's injured leg.

"No, Leo. You'll ruin your mask." Mikey whined weakly.

"Do you think I care about that, Mikey?" Leo snapped. Mikey stayed quiet. He knew he wouldn't have long if this bleeding kept up. But he couldn't have let Leo originally take the hit. It would have been right in his head. He would have had no chance. But perhaps, Mikey did.

"Can you put pressure on it?" Leo asked gently. Mikey smiled painfully.

"I guess we'll find out, huh?" Leo helped Mikey to his feet and as soon as Mikey put his left foot down,  
pain consumed him. He fell back only to have Leo catch him. "Guess not." Mikey's eyes began to droop and Leo shook Mikey gently.

"You have to stay awake, Mikey. I need to get you home." Leo said as he scooped Mikey up with little struggle in his arms. Mikey didn't have the strength nor energy to fight Leo. Leo began to carry Mikey across the rooves thinking about how they had wound up like this in the first place.

"Alright, if we're going to find the Kranng we need to split up into teams of two. Don you go with Mike, Raph you're with me." Leo instructed.

"What?! No way! I need someone who is going to focus." Donnie said annoyedly.

Leo sighed. "Fine. Raph you take Mikey, and Donnie and I'll search the place."

"Over my dead body." Raph growled.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed with a hint of hurt. Leo had taken notice, yet none of his other brothers did.

"Ok, Mikey you'll go with me. Donnie and Raph you guys go together." The two nodded and high fived each other as they took off on the left side of the Kranng base. Mikey smiled gently at Leo as they made their way down the right side of the Kranng base.  
Yet Mikey had been strangely quiet. Leo took notice and wondered if this was from the little argument from earlier between thier brothers.

"Mikey, are you ok?" Leo asked as he kept a watch out for any Kranng.

Mikey sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Leo." Leo knew that Mikey hadn't meant what he had said. He knew when his little brother wasn't fine. Shell, he knew when all of them weren't fine, but Mikey was the easiest to figure out.

Or so he thought. Leo hid himself and Mikey in the shadows, knowing his big brother side needed to take over at the moment.

"Mikey, I know you're not fine. If something is bothering you you need to to tell me." Leo said as he placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey actually appeared frustrated as he shrugged Leo's hand off.

"Nothing is bothering me! C'mon, we need to go before the Kranng get away." Mikey said as he exited the shadows and kept a close eye out for any Kranng droids. Leo sighed and shook his head. He couldn't help Mikey if Mikey refused help. He slowly emerged from the shadows and caught up to Mikey.

He sensed that Mikey was troubled, and it bothered Leo the entire time. He wanted to help his baby brother, but Mikey wouldn't allow it. Leo tensed and stopped walking. Mikey followed in suit. Leo unsheathed his swords and Mikey took out his chucks.

Soon they found themselves running from a herd of Kranng. There had been too many for the two brothers to handle. While Leo fought one Kranng another aimed a laser at his head. Mikey had seen this and was quick to react.

"Get down, Leo!" He yelled, but Leo hadn't been quick enough, so Mikey took matters into his own hands. Mikey kicked Leo in the stomach causing the laser to shoot Mikey in the leg. Mikey cried out in pain, but not resentment.

Mikey fell to the roof with a bang and the Kranng fled, leaving them in the predicament they were in now.

Leo breathed heavily as he carried Mikey to the manhole cover. Mikey took note of this.

"Leo, p-put me d-down. Y-Your t-tired." Mikey stuttered due to blood loss. Leo shook his head.

"I'm not putting you down. Whether you like it or not." This only made Leo try harder as he reached the manhole cover. Now came the hard part.

Getting them both down safely.

Leo placed Mikey down gently on the pavement as the rain hit against their skin. Leo opened the manhole cover and placed it on the pavement.

"Ok, Mikey, I'm going to need your help through this. I need you to stay awake." Leo said as he cradled Mikey in his arms. Mikey nodded, not finding enough energy to speak. Leo lowered Mikey slowly all while holding him around the waist. He scurried down the ladder as best as he could, cheering quietly as they made it down. Leo placed Mikey against the floor and closed the cover back up.

Leo grabbed Mikey into his arms and began to run as fast as he could. Leo was growing tired and his heart was beating against his plastron.

"Leo, s-stop. You're t-tired." Mikey stuttered. Leo clung tighter to Mikey as tears filled his eyes.

"No! I won't stop! I will fight for as long as I need to." Leo began to sob. "I won't let you die, Mikey." Leo tried dharder, but he was getting too tired. He'd have to call his brothers soon. He could now that they were safe in the sewer.

Leo dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He gently lied Mikey down on the sewer floor and grabbed his T-phone. He selceted Donnie's name and held his phone up to his ear.

"Leo, what's wrong? Where are you guys?"

"Donnie, we're in the sewers. I need you guys to get down here quickly. I can't get Mikey back to the lair on my own. He's injured. Please, guys. He's going to die if we don't do something fast."

"Did you try to cover and add pressure to his injury?"

"Yeah, but it's not working. His leg is bleeding too heavily."

"Ok. My T-phone is pin pointing you guys right now. We'll be there soon. Just make sure he doesn't go to sleep."

"Ok." Leo hung up and sat near Mikey. Mikey's eyes were half way open as his back leant against the sewer wall. Leo stood up and tried to pick Mikey up again. He was successful, but he was extremely tired and wasn't guarenteed to get anywhere.

"Leo...y-you're...t-tired." Mikey stuttered to Leo. Leo kissed Mikey's forehead.

"So are you."

Mikey sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with Leo. He knew Leo was being pushed to his limit and wanted him to rest. But Leo wasn't taking that option as an answer. Mikey's eyes began to close and Leo looked at the fatality of the wound.

It was from his knee to his foot and the depth of the wound was quite congruent to that of a gun's bullet.  
He knew it was fatal. And he knew his brother was dying. But he was in denial. He wouldn't bring himself to actually say that his baby brother was dying.

Perhaps there was still hope. There had to be. There was always hope. If there wasn't, the people in this world would be walking off of the buildings as he spoke.

Leo shook Mikey and Mikey's eyes opened not even a quarter of the way. "Mike, you've got to stay awake. Do you hear me? I really don't feel like burying my baby brother."

Mikey scoffed weakly. "Not...like...Raph...and D-Donnie...w-would...c-care." Leo almost froze but quickly remembered the gravity of the situation and began running faster.

"What're you talking about, Mikey. We'd all take a bullet for you." Leo said and began to pant. How much further to the lair? He looked at the sewer plate and looked at the street.

Wall street.

Leo sighed. They lived below Water street. He had two blocks to go. His baby brother was by no mean fat but the four definitley had similar weights. And they weren't the lightest beings in the world.

Leo felt dizzy from exahustion. 'Ok, maybe staying up till three am in the dojo wasn't a good idea after all.' Leo thought silently to himself.

"Leo...y-you're going...to...to fall." Mikey complained. Leo shook his head. He had less than fifty meters away. He could do this.

"I don't care!" He yelled. As he entered the lair he yelled for Master Splinter. Master Splinter would normally have been disapproval of such a volume, but the distress in his eldest son's voice made him forget all techniques of reprimanding.

Once he saw the situatuion of his two sons he gasped. Mainly at the amount of blood. Mikey had practically left an entire trail of the sickening red liquid. Master Splinter snaked Mikey's left arm around his shoulders as Leo took Mikey's right. Together, they led the injured turtle to the lab.

Master Splinter looked at the extent of the wound, wondering if he could work on it before Donatello got there.

But he could not.

His muscle had been torn, and Michelganelo was in need of immediate surgery. Splinter himself was not smart enough to work on such a surgery on his own. He prayed that Donatello and Rapheal arrived soon.

"Can you help him, Master Splinter?" Leo asked, a glimmer of hope shinning in his ocean blue eyes. Master Splinter sighed. How was he supposed to tell such news to his eldest son?

"I'm afraid not, Leonardo. His muscle was torn, and he needs immediate surgery. I'm afraid we must wait until Donatello arrives."

"Wait on what till I arrive?" Donnie asked as he walked into the lair's den.

"Hurry, Donatello. We haven't much time." Splinter said as he took Donnie to the lab by the arm. Splinter filled Donnie in on everything and Don went full doctor mode.

Raph was genuinley confused but guessed it had something to do with Mikey. He looked at Leo to notice he had tear stains along his face. Raph gasped in shock. His older brother barely cried. But that didn't mean that he never did.

"Leo, what's wrong with Mikey?" Raph asked. He hadn't originally heard what Splinter was telling Don.

Leo looked into Raph's emerald green eyes with tearful blue ones. "H-He n-needs surgery on his l-leg,"  
Leo said shakily. He looked at the floor and clenched his eyes shut as he felt more tears slip from his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists. "And he lost so much blood. His muscle was tore. There was just so much blood."

Raph's eyes widened as a thought hit him. "So that huge trail of blood only came from Mikey?" Leo nodded. "By the looks of it I could've swore that you were both injured some how. How'd he get hurt?"

Leo didn't want to think about why or even how he got hurt. Because at the end of the day it was his fault. But he had to tell them at some point. "We were fighting the Kranng. There was just so many of them. I guess one had his gun pointed at my head, but Mikey kicked me out just in time." Leo took in a shaky breath. "Should've been me."

Raph, though he was not the comforting type, sat on the couch next to his big brother and wrapped an arm around him. "Leo, I think we all know why Mikey did what he did. Leo, if Mikey hadn't done what he did, you'd be dead. No questions asked. Dead. Mikey has a chance. Leo, you'd either be dead or so disabled you'd be lucky to know what your name was everyday. You wouldn't be able to walk. Shell, you'd be lucky to know how to breathe! I'm not encouraging Mikey to keep doing this, but do you at least see where I'm getting at?"

Leo took in a shaky breath. He knew Raph spoke the truth. But he didn't want to believe it. He could have survived being shot by a laser in the head. He fought the Shredder and lived! For shells sake, he could have taken it! "But I cou-"

"Leo, do you really think I want to bury my only big brother?" Raph shot back, tears in his eyes. He didn't like the thought of losing any of his brothers. He knew why Mikey did what he did, and he was both glad and mad. Mikey is the baby, he shouldn't have to protect his big brother. But if he hadn't, they'd be burying Leo right now.

"That's what I asked Mikey." Leo said as the tears broke from his eyes. The two eldest brothers sat there talking and trying to comfort each other for about an hour before Donnie came back with a sullen look.

Leo looked at Donnie in fear and stood up. "Is he ok?"

Don took in a deep breath. "I've got some good news and bad news. Good news is, Mikey will live. I was barely able to save him. Bad news is, Mikey may never be able to use that leg again. The damage was just too great." Leo's breath hitched.

It couldn't be true. Could it? He didn't think so.

"Leo, are you ok?"

He was far from the word.

Mikey had taken the news better than they had all anticipated. He knew very well that this could end his ninjitsu career, but he saw it as to take new opportuinities. He could try drawing and painting more and get better at his techniques. Also at his writing. This made Leo cry and he ran to his room.

Tears cascaded down his face quickly. Why couldn't it have been him?

"Leo?" He knew that voice. It belonged to the person who deserved to hate him. It belonged to the person who Leo wanted to say sorry to over and over again. It belonged to the person who Leo had ruined.

Leo whirrled around and fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry, Mikey! I wish it would have hit me in the end!"

Mikey fell off of his crutches purposely and fell beside Leo. He hugged him tightly, but Leo pulled back.  
Mikey looked at his brother in hurt. "Leo?"

"Why don't you hate me?! Don't you despise me?! Don't you wish to hurt me?! If so I won't stop you! But don't you have some sort of resentment towards me?!" Leo screamed. Mikey held onto Leo this time and refused to let go. He'd never let go.

"I'd never. This was not your fault."

Leo sniffed. "But that hit was meant for me."

Mikey shook his head and rubbed Leo's shell. "No, Leo. If it would've hit you you would have died."

"Better me than you." Mikey smacked Leo's cheek gently.

"Shut up, Leo! I'm at least alive! If you would have taken that hit you would be dead! How do you think I'd feel then?!" Mikey asked as tears cascaded down his face. "Or what about Raph? He's already emotionally unstable! You both know each other more than you know yourselves even if you don't want to admit it! What's his favorite color?"

"Red, but that's the colors of his-"

"See my point proven exactly! How do you think or what do you think he'd do if we lost you? I wouldn't want to stay around to find out. But, Leo," Mikey placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "we'd fall without you.  
Will I miss walking? Sure, but shell, maybe one day Donnie will be able to make a prosthetic. It's not the end of the world, Leo. Trust me, I'll be fine. I can possibly get a prosthetic leg. I'd have an entirely new leg.  
I can get a new leg, but I can't get a new Leo."

Leo smiled with tear filled eyes and hugged his baby brother. "Thanks, Mikey."

 **Again, this was requested from Wolfy5678. I was more than ecstatic to get this written. Quite honestly, this could be turned into a series alone. Tell me what you guys think! Should I make this one shot into a series or leave it as is? Keep giving me requests! This is really fun! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	5. An Old Time Attack

**This was requested by Nobody. Thanks for the great suggestion! :)**

Donnie worked dilligently as he dropped a chemical into another attempt at retromutagen. Honestly, he was getting quite frustrated with all of the other failed attempts, but he just had to try harder.

He watched in eagerness and anxiousness as he waited for a reaction of his new solution. The liquid suddenly exploded sending Donnie backwards, hitting the opposite wall of the barn.

"Ugh." He groaned in pain. He saw a small piece of glass embeded into his green skin and sighed. He'd have to get it out.

"How's the retromutagen coming along?" A healing Leo asked. Or later would be ok, Donnie thought.

"I'm not getting anywhere, Leo. I just don't get it. I've carried all of the variables and changed several dependent and independent variables, and it's not getting me anywhere." Donnie had expected a pep talk from Leo telling him to just keep trying.

Boy was he wrong.

"Wait. So you mean you haven't gotten anywhere? In the last two months we've been here?" Leo exclaimed.

Donnie flinched. Leo sounded ticked. Infuriated. Enraged. Why did he sound so? Was he in pain from his injuries? Had Mikey irritated him? Had he had another fight with Raph? Though that seemed quite unlikely. Raph and Leo hadn't fought in a long time.

"I'm trying, Leo. I just don't know where I'm going wrong."

Leo gritted his teeth. "Well, figure it out, Donatello! You're the genius here! You're supposed to know how to fix these things!"

Donnie felt like he had been slapped in the face. Was Leo...critizing him?

"I'm trying, Leo."

"Well, try harder!" Leo yelled. "We don't need you slacking around while the rest of us our out here training our shells off!"

Donnie flinched. Leo really thought he wasn't trying? "I'm not slacking."

"Yes you are! If you weren't, you'd be done by now!" Leo yelled.

Now Donnie was starting to get a bit irritated. Also, had Leo not noticed the fact that there was a freaking piece of glass embeded in his right leg? "I'm trying as hard as I can, Leo." Donnie forced his voice to sound calm.

"No, you're not! You've just been trying to hit on April the entire time we've been here! You have zero chance with her, Donatello!" Leo yelled.

That struck a nerve for Donnie. He knew he had zero chance. But he still hoped that things could be different. Suddenly, Don didn't care about keeping his voice down. His brother had hurt him.

"Like you have a shot with Karai!" Don shot back. Leo stiffened. No one had mentioned Karai since her mutation. Leo felt his head twitch.

"At least I'm productive!" Leo yelled. Donnie felt a pang of hurt smash against his plastron as if a hammer had hit against a nail. It had been his nightmare for his family to find him useless and to leave him behind. When they were younger, Donatello used to get terrible panic attacks because of his despised fear. Luckily, Master Splinter had caught on to it at Donnie's young age and coached him through it and taught him how to calm down. Right now, Donnie was trying to use that technique.

"Well, if I'm so unproductive why don't you go ask someone who's better than me to fix your problems?"  
Donnie asked. But he sounded so...distant. As if he was off in another world.

Leo scoffed. "Oh believe me, I wish I could! I wish I could just go walk off into New York and ask someone to be my brother! They'd be much better than you!" Leo yelled. Donnie found it hard to control his breathing. He had to keep it together or else he'd break.

"You don't mean that." Donnie said breathlessly.

Leo laughed bitterly. "Oh, you can bet your shell I do! I'd rather have Shredder as a brother than you! At least he's not useless!" Leo yelled and walked out of the barn.

Donnie couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the floor giving out pained gasps as his lungs searched for air that never came. This was his first panic attack since he was thirteen. It had been two years since. And he wasn't prepared, because he stupidly assumed that they were gone for good.

Boy, was he wrong.

Leo walked back to the house enraged from the conversation he had just had with his little brother. Raph and Mikey looked at the eldeset turtle in shock. They had heard yelling from the barn but hadn't dared to enter.

"What was that in the barn, Leo?" Mikey asked.

Leo sighed. "I started something with, Don. I said some things I probably shouldn't have."

"What'd ya say?" Raph asked in concern. For whom? He wasn't quite sure yet.

"I told him that I'd rather have anyone else that's not him as a brother because he was useless." Leo grimaced at how bad it sounded.

Mikey's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "Isn't that why he used to get panic attacks when we were younger?"

Leo began to grow nervous. "Y-Yeah, but he hasn't had one of those since we were thirteen. Chances are he's not having one."

"But they can come back at any time. Leo, did you notice anything off about him?" Mikey asked, very concerned for his best friend's well being.

"His voice became quieter and his breath kind of quickened." Leo remembered. Mikey knew Leo hadn't been around Donnie as much as he had when he was having painc attacks, but Mikey could have slapped Leo right then.

"Leo, you idiot, he's having one right now!" Mikey yelled as he darted to the farm. He took no time in entering the make shift lab as he saw his best friend on the floor struggling to breathe.

Mikey slid on his knees towards his big brother and cradled him in his arms. "Deep breaths, Donnie. Calm down. You're safe, Donnie. Sh." Mikey soothed.

Leo and Raph followed in behind noticing that Mikey's prediction had proven to be true.

"Oh, geez." Leo said as Raph and him ran over to their younger brothers. Mikey stroked Donnie's head as he tried to get his breathing regular, but it just wasn't working.

Donnie saw red as words just swam through his head. His fear came true, the pressure of the retromutagen came tumbling upon him. It was just too much. He couldn't take it and his breath began to quicken once more.

"No, no, no, Donatello. Deep calm breaths." Mikey coached. But it wasn't working. Donnie's breath only got quicker.

"We've gotta get him calm or else he's going to pass out." Mikey said calmly. He had to stay calm for his big brother, or else Donnie wouldn't be able to calm down. Mikey continued to rub Donnie's shell and whisper soothing words into his ear.

Soon Donnie's frantic breathing subsided which left a heavy breathing Donatello on the floor with his eyes closed.

"M-Mikey?" Donnie asked breathlessly.

"I'm here, D. Everything's ok. Everything's fine." Mikey soothed.

"I..." Donnie breathed but cut himself off.

Mikey looked at his big brother with sympathetic eyes. "You what?"

"I...I'm sorry I h-haven't been working f-fast enough. J-Just don't leave me alone. P-Please. I-I'll do anything you guys want me to...j-just don't kick me out of the family, please!" Donnie pleaded as tears cascaded down his face.

Raph placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder reassuringly. "Calm down, Don. We're not going to kick you out of the family. Never ever. We love you too much."

"Bu-But I...d-didn't f-finsh the-the retrom-mutagen." Donnie sobbed. Mikey just rubbed Donnie's shell.

"D, don't worry about it. Take all the time you need. We're here for you. Just calm down." Donnie nodded as he tried to stop crying. Mikey started to look around the lab to see a bit of ash painted against the barn wall opposite of Donnie's desk.

There was broken glass scattered by the wall and the desk, and Mikey began to wonder if Donnie had been injured. He began to silently inspect his older brother for any types of injuries until he spotted his left leg. He saw a medium sized piece of glass emerged into his leg.

"Donnie, what happened to your leg?"

Donnie looked at his leg. He had forgotten about it in the excitement. "F-Failed ex-experiment."

Leo looked at Donnie with a guilt ridden look. "You never told me you were injured."

"I-It didn't m-matter at the t-time."

"Like shell it didn't!"

"Leo, calm down. What matters right now is that we get him patched up." Raph said, breaking up the on coming argument.

Leo sighed and nodded and helped Raph pick Donnie up and put him on his feet. Raph wrapped one of Donnie's arms around his shoulder while Leo did the other. They helped Donnie to his desk and sat him on the table. Leo grabbed tweezers and neared his injured and winded brother.

Leo grabbed the glass carefully, not to disturb any of his muscles any further. He gently slid the glass out of his brother's wound and placed the glass in the trash. Leo then grabbed some nearby peroxide and a bandage and a cloth. He dipped the cloth in the peroxide and dabbed it gently on his brother's wound. After he did that he placed the bandage on the wound.

"Done." He said.

Donnie sniffed and muttered a quick thanks, still trying to regain his full composure. Leo sighed. He hated that he caused his little brother to become like this.

"Guys, can I talk to Donnie? Alone?" Leo asked. The three brothers nodded, though Mikey had a look of reluctance in his eyes. They three left the barn leaving Donnie and Leo alone.

"I'm so sorry, Donnie. I-I thought that you didn't get panic attacks anymore." Leo started. Donnie stood on shaky legs grabbing a broom and sweeping up the remaining glass shards.

"Just because I haven't gotten one in two years doesn't mean I won't get one again." Donnie replied as he threw the glass away in the trash can.

"Right. But all those things I said, I didn't mean them." Donnie didn't really want to think back to the fight, but he guessed he didn't have much of a choice.

"Sure sounded like you did." Leo stood shocked. His brother didn't believe what he said; did he?

"Donnie...I-"

"I don't care what you have to say!" Donnie shot back before Leo could respond. "You were right about everything! I wish you could go ask for a new better brother, too! Gosh, I'm so worthless to the team." Leo stood, shocked at what his brother had said. He walked up to Donnie and wraped the younger in a hug.

"I am so sorry, Don. But you have to listen to me. I didn't mean what I said. And there's no excuse for why I said it. We need you so much, Donnie. We love you. I love you."

Donnie sobbed into his oldest brother's shoulder. "I love you, too."

 **Oh my gosh! It's been forever since I updated this! I'm so sorry! Thanks Nobody for requesting this! I am still taking requests so hit me with your best shot! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	6. Fight Don't Fail

Raphael swung his sais furiously at his oponent, Oroku Saki. He would not be at the end of the gun this time. He would fight until death took him away. His brothers were held captive in the tube like chambers sucking the blood out of their bodies.

He would not fail them. Not after never being there for them.

The thought gave him that extra boost to charge at the Shredder who's armor consisted of too much metal. In Raph's opinion he was silently wondering how the guy was still standing. He swung not really looking where, but he wasn't getting anywhere, yet the Shredder was making fine work of Raphael himself.

Raph could hear his brothers screaming in the background, but that didn't stop him, no matter how much they wanted him to stop. His moves flowed much like a waterfall, in the shape of the situation and freely.  
His father was possibly dead. He didn't like the thought but he had to face it. His father could be dead.

He'd fight for him too.

Right now was the rare chance where Raphael could play big brother. But it was more of a life and death situation. But he'd fight till the death. If that's what it would take. His brothers would leave alive.

With or without him.

He swung and swung praying to get just one hit.

But he didn't.

None that were fatal or damaged him real bad. But the Shredder was another story. He had hit Raphael so much he was becoming a walking bruise. Suddenly, the Shredder had Raphael by the throat and he pressed him against Leonardo's tubed prison.

"I will enjoy watching each and everyone of you four die. But this one I will saviour till the end of my days!" Shredder thrusted his bladed fist into Raph's abdomen as his brothers screamed at the Shredder to stop.

Raph's eyes widened in shock as he felt a warm liquid run from his stomach. He felt a white hot pain. It hurt. It hurt so much. The Shredder thrusted his arm back allowing Raph to fall to the floor, paralyzed in pain.

The brothers got their own rush of adrenaline and yanked the needles sucking their blood out of their bodies before breaking free, still a little wobbly in the legs. Leo and Mikey yelled such a battle cry, you would think a second Trogan War had broke out. Leo hit Shredder head on with his katana blade as Mikey attempted to attack Shredder with his nunchakus.

Donnie knealt by Raph and placed a finger on his neck. His breath hitched when he hadn't felt an immediate pulse, but then suddenly, bump bump, bump bump, bump bump. It was faint and weak, but it was there nonetheless.

Donnie took off his mask and wrapped it around Raphael's middle. Donnie knew that it wasn't enough to stop the bleeding, but he had to try.

Despite the Shredder's amount of armour, Leonardo thrust his katana through the Shredder's chest, his anger and overprotectivness driving him. Shredder's eyes had widened, thinking nobody could penetrate his metal armour.

Leo put his face dangerously close to the Shredder's. "You made a few mistakes: You messed with New York, you messed with the lair, and you messed with my family!" Leo yelled as he ripped his katana out of Shredder's chest.

Shredder fell to his knees, and after thirty seconds, his breathing stopped.

Leo and Mikey then turned their gazes towards Donnie and Raph. Donnie had been trying to apply pressure to Raph's wound, but it had done nothing to stop the bleeding. "Don't just stand there! Help me!  
Give me your masks!"

Leo and Mikey obeyed as they took off their masks and handed them to Donnie. Donnie tied the masks around Raph's middle.

"Where the hell are April and Vern?" Leo asked as he looked to the entrance. Just as he did April and Vern bolted through the doors.

As soon as their gazes fell on Raph their eyes widened. April placed a hand against her forehead as tears entered her eyes. "Oh, God..."

Donnie stood as he began searching through the lab. "Surely, there's gotta be some sort of stitching tools around here! Look around for them!" He yelled.

Soon Leo yelled, "I found some stitches!"

Donnie's head snapped up from the desk he was rummaging through and ran to Leo. His hands fummbled for the stitches in Leo's. As soon as he had the needles and the stitch material in his hands, he ran to Raph and began to stitch up his wound. Normally he'd tell Raph not to sleep, but he already had been asleep as soon as Shredder's blade had sunk into his abdomen.

"Donnie, is Raph gonna make it?" Mikey asked as he looked Raph over for himself.

Donnie shook his head as he kept his hands steady, and continued to stitch Raph up. "I don't know, Mike. Shredder got him good."

Leo turned to April and Vern. "Go get the vehicle." He didn't have to tell them twice. They obeyed at command.

As soon as the vehicle was pulled up to the front of the building, Leo and Mikey carried Raph to the vehicle. They lied him down in the van like trunk, and Donnie stayed back there with him. Leo and Mikey put down the back seats so the trunk was more expanded.

Blood slightly dribbled down Raphael's chin. The three brothers jumped in surprise. "I think he has internal bleeding. I can't treat that until we get to the lair."

Mikey gulped. "But the lair was trashed."

Donnie sighed. "With any luck, they spared the machinery I need to work on Raph."

"And if they didn't?" April asked, looking back at them from the passanger seat.

Leo looked at April with hard eyes. "He'll make do."

April's eyes softened. "But if-"

"I will not lose a brother!" Leo yelled. Everyone's eyes widened. They had never heard Leo speak like that. But they didn't deny him. One of the brothers was bound to crack. And it just so happened to be Leo.

Everyone fell silent for a few minutes before Mikey brought up another important topic. "I got the mutagen for Master Splinter. I got it while we were looking for stitches."

Leo smiled gently and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Good job, Mikey."

"Wait," Donnie said, nervousness seeping into his voice, "I can't work on Raph and Master Splinter at the same time."

Leo's breath hitched and he looked away. "Shit."

Mikey looked to Donnie. "Maybe you could teach one of us how to-"

"I can't," Donnie said helplessly. "It's too complicated to learn in a day. And both of them need help now."

Mikey winced. "So are you saying...we have to choose between our father and our brother?"

Donnie gulped. "Sadly...yes."

Leo growled. "We can't do that! How do we choose between the one who raised us and the one we grew up with?!"

"We need both of them to survive. We can't make this decision, Donnie." Mikey said, fear in his voice.

"If we get Master Splinter his medical attention, he'll feel the immense guilt of us not saving Raph. And if we save Raph he'll be mad that we didn't save Father, on the account that he believes his life is the most expandable. Which isn't the case whatsoever." Donnie said.

Leo sighed. "We have to honor our father's word. When he told us to put brothers first, this is what he meant. Now that Raph's like this, Father would want us to help Raph," Leo sniffed lightly, "and I guess this is what we're going to do."

Mikey looked to Leo with wide eyes. "So we're going to loose our father?"

Leo looked to Mikey sadly. "Well, it's either our father or our brother."

Raph lightly coughed, and all eyes were directed towards him. Blood dribbled down his chin a bit, and everyone winced. "G-Guys?"

"Hang on, Raph. We're almost home." Leo pleaded.

Raph shook his head as he coughed some more, his voice sounding hoarse. "W-Worry about...about...  
Father...first."

Leo shook his head as he held Raph's hand. "We can't do that, Raphael."

Raph's eyes widened. "B-But...if you...d-d-don't...h-he'll die!" Raph coughed out.

Leo scrunched his eyes shut in pain. "We're aware."

Raph couldn't help but growl. But when he did, an explosion of pain erupted in his chest. "N-No. No!"

Leo hugged Raph to his chest. "Sh, Raph It'll be ok. We can't let you die. You're too young. Father would be very upset if we let you die."

Raph wanted to get away from the hug Leo had forced him into, but he was too weak. "A-And...I w...wouldn't be...if I let you guys...ignore Splinter's i...injuries?!"

Mikey decided it was his turn to try and console his injured, hot headed brother. "Raph, we know. And this is the hardest decision we've ever had to make, but it has to be made. And we made it whether you like it or not. It's not up for debate," Mikey felt tears brush down his face. "We're saving you and that's that."

That seemed to shut the red clad turtle right up.

They couldn't be serious.

Could they?  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raph stood on a rooftop, watching as the sun set. He had his arms folded to provide some sort of comfort that normally flooded his soul when he did so. Well, this time had been different, doing absoulutely nothing. He had expected that.

He was angry at his brothers. He was angry at the Shredder. He was angry at April and Vince. He angry at all of the happy people. He was angry at his father. But most of all...

...he was angry at himself.

How could he be so foolish to let this happen? Why hadn't he given up the moment he could have? If he had sacrificed himself, his father would still be alive. But it was way too late for that. It was way too late.

I guess you could say Raphael had fallen into his own sort of depression. Not one where he longed for blades, or a rope, gun, or any harming device. He just wished he had sacrificed himself for his father. His brothers were always trying to tell him that their father's passing wasn't his fault, but he wasn't really listening to them.

He placed a gentle hand against his sewn abdomen, a bandage wrapped around it. The scar that would be left behind from the battle wouldn't be a painful reminder of how he was stabbed against the tube that his elder brother had been held in. It wouldn't be a painful reminder of hearing his brothers' terrified screams, and fearful eyes. No.

It would be a painful reminder of how he let his father down.

He sighed as he turned away from the setting sun. He looked up at the pink sky. Splinter had always told him and his brothers that after someone died, when it rained it meant that the soul was being cleansed so it could enter Heaven.

Well, it hadn't rained once since his father had passed half a week ago.

Not one cloud could be seen against the pink sky. He shook his head as he jumped down from the roof and down to a manhole cover, an explosion of pain ripping through his abdomen, but he could barely feel it compared to the aching feeling he felt in his chest from the loss of his father.

He looked up at the sky one more time, looking for just one cloud.

There wasn't any.

He sighed as he shook his head and raised the manhole cover, slipping into the hole and taking off towards the now quiet lair. The liveliness had definitely died down, and, quite frankly, it made Raph much more livid than normal. He wanted the lair to hold the same energy it once had. But he knew it never would. Not like it once had.

But at least one thing could be lifted from his burdened chest.

Because that night, rain fell from the New York sky.

* * *

 **Alright, so this is NO WHERE NEAR good, but this had been requested by Wolfy5678 way back in November. Yeah, that's been a good four months. I decided to finish it at what's now 11:50pm. Wow. But here it is, nonetheless. It sucks...but it's here! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	7. Like Mother Like Daughter

**Set in my Mikey's Fight verse!**

"Daddy!" Keyon shouted with a happy smile on his face. Mikey laughed lightly as he knelt down to Keyon's height.

"Hey, bud. Miss me?" He asked as Keyon threw himself into his father's arms.

Keyon nodded viciously. "Yeah! Mommy can't do awplane with me." Keyon said as he nuzzled his head into his father's shoulder.

Mikey chuckled lightly. "Your mommy can't do that because she's carrying your little sister. You don't want your little sister or mom to get hurt, do you?"

"No, Daddy." Keyon said. Mikey picked up his three-year-old son in his arms and walked into the house, leaving the dark sky and stars behind him.

"Isn't it your bed time, squirt?" Mikey asked as he carried Keyon up the stairs to where Jenasis was.

"Well, I heawd the caw pull up and I wan down to see you." Keyon explained in his small voice. Mikey kissed his son's forehead and walked to Keyon's room to lie him down in bed.

"Well, I'm sure that Mommy will be much happier if you're in bed right now," He covered Keyon up in his Krognard the Barbarian covers. "Goodnight, Keyon. I love you."

"Love you, too, Daddy." Keyon said with half open eye lids. Mikey stayed by his son's bedside until his eyes were shut and his breathing evened out. He was sleeping. Mikey sighed and kissed Keyon's head before walking out of the room and to his bedroom where his pregnant wife was sitting on the bed.

Mikey leaned against the doorframe, a small smile etched onto his face. "Hey, babe."

Jenasis looked up from the book she had been reading, the title wording _Warriors._ She smiled at her husband, and Mikey made his way over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"How'd things go? Is he ok?" Jenny asked.

Mikey rested his chin on Jenny's shoulder while his arm wrapped around her frame. "He was so sick, Jen. It broke my heart. I've never seen my brothers cry so much since I was shot."

"Is he ok now?" Jen inquired.

Mikey sighed and kissed his wife's temple. "He died two nights ago. So the next day my bros and I just kind of stayed together and grieved. And then here I am now."

Jen's grip tightened a bit on Mikey's hand, her eyes filled with pain and grief. "I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't know that he was so sick."

Mikey kissed Jen's hand. "None of did. We didn't even know he got so sick. He had been fine the night before and then the next day we were calling 9-1-1."

Jen closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "He's with Shen now. He's happy now."

Mikey smiled sadly, his eyes closed. "I'll bet so, too. He was the best Dad ever imaginable. I only hope I can be as good as he was."

"And you are, Mikey. You're amazing with Keyon, and then you'll be another amazing father towards Milana when she gets here." Jenny said with a knowing smirk.

"I don't like the name Milana, and you know it." Mikey said tiredly.

Jen lied back, bringing Mikey down with her. She stroked his blonde hair as Mikey stroked her swollen stomach. "You'll learn to like it."

Mikey snorted jokingly, but it still came out as tired. "That'll be the day." He reached over to the lamp and turned it off, pulling the chain that controlled the lightbulb.

And with that, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

OoOoOoO

"You can do it, Jen. Are you ready? One…two…three…push!" Mikey coached as he held Jen's hand tightly. She let out another Earth shattering scream as she did so.

She had been sick these past days, and today was the day that the baby had decided to be born. "I…c-c-can't do it…Mikey." She panted breathlessly.

Mikey kissed her lips briefly. "Yes, you can. I know you can. Just think about the reward we'll receive later." She was so weak. Mikey was feeling a bit scared.

 _Maybe she won't have enough energy to do this._

 _Don't think like that, Michelangelo! She is strong! She can do it! You have to be here for her._

"Michelangelo, Jenasis," the doctor spoke, "it is my sorrow that I must inform you that Jenasis does not have enough to deliver this baby and be fine at the end. You both have a choice. Jenasis or the baby."

Mikey's eyes widened. He shook his head. "You can't be serious! There has to be something else you can do!"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't. It's either the baby or Jenasis."

Mikey looked to Jenny who had tears of pain and sorrow in her eyes. "I had a good run, Michelangelo. Mikey…I want the baby to live."

Mikey looked frantically between the doctor and his wife. This wasn't real! This _couldn't_ be real! He looked to his wife and held her hands tightly. "C'mon, Jen. You're strong. You can do this. Please, don't do this to me." He sobbed, tears falling from his eyes.

Jen placed a weak hand on Mikey's face and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Michelangelo, I'm too weak to continue this. He said so. We have a choice to make. The baby or me. Mikey, I'm sorry, but I'm not giving you an option. I want the baby to live. Please, Mikey. It's the last wish that I want."

Mikey wiped at the tears that stained Jenny's cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her deeply before nodding. "Ok," He sobbed. Mikey looked to the doctor, his eyes spilling tears. "We want the baby to live."

The doctor nodded. "So be it."

OoOoOoO

Mikey sat in a chair next to his deceased wife. Her chest wasn't rising up and down. Her eyes weren't open.

She was dead.

Just like his father had been for two months.

He sobbed. He took the cold hand of Jenny and kissed it gently. "I love you so much, Jenasis," He sobbed. He brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. "I only wish I could tell you again."

"Michelangelo," a nurse said as she walked in with a bundle in a pink blanket, "would you like to hold your daughter?"

Mikey nodded, and the nurse past the baby into Mikey's arms. Mikey looked into the little face of the baby and began to sob harder.

She looked just like her mother. Her eyes shone with the same blue eyes her mother had. The fuzz that was on her head was the same brown that her mother's was. Her skin was the same pale complexion that her mother's was. The only trait the small baby had the same of Mikey was the small freckles that dotted her nose.

"Wah! Wah!" The baby began to wail. Mikey began to rock the baby, shushing her lightly.

"Sh," He soothed, "it's ok," He sniffed. "Everything's going to be ok." Soon the baby's wails died down and were replaced his soft coos.

"Mm." The baby cooed.

Mikey looked into the baby's face again and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much. You're my last baby."

The baby raised her arms in the air and batted at Mikey's face. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Mikey smiled sadly, tears built up in his eyes. "You're so precious. You're my precious daughter. Your mommy had a name picked out. And that's what you shall be called," He kissed her forehead gently. "You're my precious Milana."

 **This was requested by Jenasisity. I have many other requests that I am working on, but this one was requested a while back, so I did this one. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	8. In Sickness and In Space

**Requested by HyunaLeo96. Set after The Moon of Thalos 3.**

You cough into your elbow and look around your bunk quarters.

Clear.

Since the Fugitoid hadn't really expected to have six new passengers the room space was limited. Each person was paired with someone else. Well, with April being the only female on the ship she got a room all to herself while Casey bunked with two others.

You, however, had the advantage and disadvantage of bunking with Michelangelo, your _only_ little brother. Advantage: You didn't have to bunk with Leo, Raph, _and_ Casey. Plus, Michelangelo wasn't the worst person to be paired up with. Disadvantage: Michelangelo wasn't the best person to be paired up with.

Despite the 'banishment' to space, Mikey continued to make pranks. Maybe not as often as they had been made when you all were still on Earth, but they hadn't ceased.

You sneeze into your elbow.

 _Ok,_ you think, _maybe I'm a little sick, but it's not big deal._

Or at least you think.

You felt something lurch inside your stomach, and you made a break for the bathroom. _Hopefully the others are deeply asleep._ The thought is brief in your mind before releasing the contents of your stomach into the lavatory.

 _Man,_ you think, _this is killing me._ Though you hadn't actually meant that, it sure felt like it was the truth.

You heard a gasp behind you. "Donnie?" _Of course it's him._ "Donnie, are you ok?" He rushes to your side and rubs circles in your shell.

You nod before retching into the toilet once more. He shakes his head at your feeble answer. "I'm going to go get Fugitoid." He says as he stands up, but you grab his wrist.

"Don't." You say with heaving breaths.

His eyes soften at your feeble appearance, and you curse in your head. _Stop looking so feeble._

"But you're sick, D. You need help, and, newsflash, bro, I'm not smart enough to give you that help." He tells you.

"I'm fine," You mumble under your breath, sniffing slightly. "I just need some rest."

"Is this because you were frozen in that huge chunk of ice?" He inquires.

You nod. "More than likely."

He throws your arm over his shoulders and helps you stand up. "I'll help you out."

You roll your eyes. "I can walk on my own, y'know."

"Nonsense," He rambles. "You're sick, and I shall take care of you until you're better."

He really was the most clueless brother you had, but he was definitely the one who had the best intentions. "Thanks." You tell him.

He smiles widely. "No prob, bro. That's why I'm here. Gotta help you guys out. Well, I'm also here to annoy the shell outta you guys, but I'm not all about the pranks and jokes and such." He rambles once more.

You sneeze once more and sniff.

"Bless you."

"Thanks, Mikey."

He leads you to your shared bunk room, and he helps you onto your bed, though he knows it isn't necessary. "I'm going to make you some tea. It'll help you feel better."

Before you can protest he is out the door in a flash. You sigh and allow your head to fall back onto the pillow behind you. You glance at the digital clock that sits on the nightstand next to your bed.

Truth be told, the clock wasn't exactly necessary when you're floating around in space, but you always felt better knowing what time it _would_ be if you were still on Earth.

 _1:34am._

You groan lightly before an odd thought hits you.

 _Why is Mikey up so late anyways?_

"Here you go, D. A nice, hot, cup of tea." Mikey tells you as he places the steaming mug in your hands. You smile fondly at your baby brother.

"Thanks, Mike."

Without warning, your baby brother places the back of his hand on your forehead. "You're warm." He states matter-of-factly. Without another word he runs out of the room once more.

 _Please don't let him wake up anyone else! I don't need any more attention!_

Though Leo was always thought to be the worst when he went into 'Mother-hen-mode', the truth was that Mikey was the worst when it came to the title. He just showed it a different way. Instead of fussing over every single thing you did seriously, he did it jokingly with that same sternness lined up with it as well.

He runs back in with a thermometer and shoves it into your mouth. You're a little shocked at first, but it soon dawns on you what had happened.

Soon after a minute the small device beeps, and Mikey immediately snatches it out of your mouth.

His eyes widen. "103.2? Dang, dude! I'll be back once again!" And with that he runs away, kicking up a small dust cloud as he does so.

You shake your head.

 _Am I really that hot,_ you ask yourself?

He runs back in with a bowl of-what you had assumed at the time-cold water and a wash rag. He placed the rag into the water, and the now not-so-dry rag expands as it absorbs the water. He wrings it out and places it on your forehead.

You nearly jump out of your shell at the cold feeling, and you try to take it off, but Mikey gives you 'the look'. "It's cold." You complain.

He shakes his head. "Sorry, D, but your fever is _way_ too high. We have to get it down or I _will_ get Fugitoid, and, on top of that, our brothers."

Your eyes widen and you immediately shut your mouth. Mikey pulls back your sheets and hops in. You look at him with a confused look. "What're you doing?"

He smiles up at you. "I'm not letting you suffer on your own. Plus, I'll have to re-soak that cloth at some point to keep you cool."

You smile at your baby brother appreciatively. "Thanks, Mike."

"You're welcome, D," He tells you before snuggling close to your plastron. "Now get some sleep. You need to get better quick. We need you."

Your eyes slowly begin to shut, but before you lose consciousness you hear Mikey speak one more time. "Love you, D."

You yawn and close your eyes. "Love you, too, Mikey."

 **This was requested by HyunaLeo96. I was told that this was to be the aftermath of The Moon Of Thalos 3. You guys have such amazing ideas, and I plan to get to more of them! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
